The invention is directed to an inspection cover arrangement with an inspection frame for installation in walls or ceilings, with an inspection plate insertable into the inspection mounting opening and with at least one snap-in lock for the inspection cover on the rear side of the inspection frame and inspection cover. The inspection frame is comprised of a frame section of aluminum or another material with a melting temperature lower than that of steel. Within the scope of the invention it is basically also possible to utilize a lock other than a snap-in lock, for instance a casement lock.
Components enclosing space volumes must be characterized by adequate resistance against fire and heat according to current standards. Not only walls and ceilings fall under such component items, rather under specific assumptions also inspection covers for wall and ceiling installation. The behavior of such components in fire is among other things defined by the fire resistance time period, meaning the passage of the flame must be prevented for a predetermined time span. In fire retarding components the fire resistance duration must amount to at least 30 minutes, in fireproof components it must amount to at least 90 minutes. Inspection covers of the previously described type (compare DEOS 35 38 757) do not easily satisfy such requirements dealing with fire integrity. Actually, the resistance against flames when subjected to a fire is inadequate, especially if the frame section consists of aluminum or another material, whose melting temperature lies below that of steel. One might consider fabricating the frame sections from steel, however aluminum is lighter in weight and can be processed to closer dimensions. In addition, the existing fabrication jigs and especially the tools, are laid out for processing of aluminum. The invention proceeds from this state of affairs.